


The Midnight Snack – Grandpa Rome’s Yogurt

by TitanFodder



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A container of yogurt Italy had forgotten at the most distant corner of the fridge has developed culture. One eerily similar to that of Ancient Rome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Snack – Grandpa Rome’s Yogurt

Romano sat on the couch in the house he shared with his brother, in the dark, watching a movie. Italy had disappeared into his bedroom with Germany, keeping out of sight since he had a high respect for his brother and his brother despised Germany to his very bones.

The dark brunette squirmed back and forth on the couch, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible, and that’s when it hit. His stomach rumbled in a weird way. And as much as he moved around, he couldn’t get it to stop. 

“Ugh, fine I’ll feed you… bastard stomach.” He stood up and hiked out to the kitchen, leaving the lights dimmed. He opened the fridge and sighed. All there was inside was pasta. Except for in the corner, there was a cute little yogurt cup, all-lonely amongst Italy’s noodles. 

He squinted at it and picked it up with two fingers, completely disgusted by the fact that it was forever old and growing mold cultures. “Ugh, Italy, how many times have I told you to get rid of expired bastard foods?” He shouted up the stairs and shrugged. 

He shook his head angrily and as he turned to throw it away, someone called out “Wait!”

Romano quirked an eyebrow and opened the yogurt. “What the hell?” He peered inside and gasped. It was gross, but it looked exactly like Grandpa Rome in his younger days.

Up in Italy’s room, they heard a scream from Romano. Italy was lying on his back, legs up on Germany’s shoulders and he was in his boxers, seeing as he lost the rest of his clothes in their strip poker game, and Germany only had his shirt off, seeing as he was much better than the young Italian at the game. Italy looked up from his cards and sighed. “I don’t think we have any more tomatoes…”

“Whatever, it’s Romano’s problem now.” Germany set down his cards, once again winning against the Italian. As the young brunette stripped out of the last of his clothes, Germany sighed. Strip poker was much more fun knowing that it was probably the cause of Romano’s scream.


End file.
